Xion
Xion hails from Square Enix's millenia-flagship series Kingdom Hearts, more specifically, Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. Xion was an artifical being created with the purpose of absorbing the memories of those she is with, ultimately transforming into a duplicate of that person. While she no longer holds this issue, Xion still was non-human and retains a healthy amount of memories that are not hers. Following a wish granted by the Dragon Balls, Xion is fully human. Her adoptive father Nigel Uno took her in following her appearance in Equestia during 2011. She currently lives in the Wayne Estate and has romantic ties to Crona Makenshi. Abilities Xion retains her abilities from her canon media as a Keyblade Wielder, a person who commands the power of a unique weapon that can channel magic, unlock any door with a lock on it, or open the hearts of people around her. While she rarely uses the last ability, Xion's strongest ability lies in her magic-casting. Xion's magical range relies on 'Color Magic' which is based on Square Enix values of magic casting from both Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy universes. This ranges from elemental spells of fire, ice, and lightning to manipulation spells of gravity or time. Her strongest spell, Holy, causes a massive explosion of light. Combined with a special Keyblade made to accentuate her magic, and added with the Mist Ring which further boosts her magical ability, Xion's magical power reaches critical levels and with certain spells could likely cause mass destruction or devastation. Outside of magic, Xion has some unique battle abilities with her Keyblade. She can use a few special attacks, such as Strike Raid or Ragnarok to unleash melee strikes from a distance or up close. Should Xion be pushed to her limit, Xion can unleash a Limit Break, whereupon her magic and physical ability combine into a devastating combo that can hit up to thirteen times. Should Xion reach this mode, it means she is on her last legs and without immediate healing, will faint if she is struck one more time in battle. Despite these perks, Xion is physically frail and if she takes too much damage in a fight, or is subjected to a single critical trip-roll, will faint without fail. This frailty has attributed to many failings on her part in fights, which is attributed mostly to pure bad luck on the roll of the dice itself. It is arguable, however, that Xion's power level isn't reflected by opponents who shrug off her powerful magical strikes. History Prior to arriving in the world of Rigel Prima, Xion was perparing herself to provoke her best friend Roxas into destroying her, thus putting in motion the events that would set the world right in Kingdom Hearts 2. However, upon her attempt to step off of the clock tower and initiate the final fight, the forcefield that would have held her up dispelled, sending her plummeting into a temporary rift created halfway down from the Twilight Town clock tower. Shortly afterwards, it dispersed, leaving her trapped on Belle'Ayn. With no place to go, she set towards the closest settlement of The Town and shortly met Nigel Uno, an older gentleman who ran an ice cream business in the then-small and aptly named town. With his help and support, Xion managed to reattain her own self-identity and rebuild her own life as she was thereafter trapped far away from the world she knew as her home. During her year prior to joining the manor itself, Xion often helped the Town with occassional attacks and assisted Mr. Uno in his business as well. A year following her arrival to the world, rumors and whispers about the Wayne Estate drew Xion's curiosity, and ultimately led her to investigating the location herself. Upon arrival, a fight drew her attention and her aid, as well as introducing her to Crona Makenshi. Important Character Events *Axel's Heartless Invasion *The Brimstone Knights Arc *Two Dragon Ball Quests Category:Character